


What Are You Wearing?

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4330578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't even explain this fic. It's Frostiron though if you squint I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Wearing?

"Loki, what are you wearing?" Steve blinked at him blankly.

"Anthony said it would fit me." Loki murmured, holding up the feathery gold and green boa around his neck. "Was he incorrect with his statement?" Green eyes flickered up to blue and Steve flushed in embarrassment.

"No, no, it . . . it looks fine . . . just . . ." Steve stuttered while Loki waited patiently.

"Loki!" Tony called, appearing in a white pinstripe suit with a rose in his pocket along with a handkerchief, wearing a white fedora with a black ribbon, and black and white saddle-shoes. Steve's jaw dropped and Tony's gaze landed on the American soldier. "Oh. Hey, Steve." He then looked to Loki. "You ready to go, Lokes?" He grinned.

Loki returned the smile. "Of course, darling." He purred and linked arms with the billionaire before they retreated to their bedroom, Loki's slippers silent and Tony's saddle-shoes clicking softly.

Steve blinked softly. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"What were Loki and Tony dressed in?"

"I believe common 1940s era outfits of a gangster and a flapper."

"And the slippers?"

"The God of Mischief's present from Mr. Stark."

"That's what I thought." Steve closed his eyes and retreated into his room for the rest of the night.


End file.
